A problem has long existed in removing heavy iron pipe from a stack of pipe. It is difficult for the worker to grip a pipe to pull it from a stack of pipe as each pipe in the stack rests on the pipe adjacent it. The puller disclosed herein provides workmen with a grip for their hands to pull pipe from a stack in the usual way. The pipes are heavy and friction resists pulling the pipe from the stack. Therefore, a great deal of energy is required to pull a large pipe from a stack. The puller disclosed provides mans to transmit such energy.
Applicant has provided a handle with bifurcated legs extending from one end of the handle so that one leg can enter the end of the pipe and the other overlie the pipe with a stop plate on it to engage a flange or other suitable stop means on the pipe. Thus, the effort and convenience of removing pipes from a stack is greatly increased.